Don't Forget
by FutureDivaInTraining
Summary: Katie has just been diagnosed with terminal cancer. Follow her through her last few months as she says good bye to her friends, fans and the love of her life. Again I apologize for the way its written No reviews abut that please! JeffXoc
1. I'm losing everything

_**Summary: Katie just got diagnosed with terminal cancer. Follow her in the few months left as she saysgood bye to her fans, her friends and the love of her life.**_Katie lay on the bed trying to swallow the huge lump that had formed in her throat. Her life had just been turned upsidedown as she thought back to earlier that day when she visited the doctor._"Katie Marie Martin?" Dr. Louise Barker came into her office looking grim. "Yes...That's me" She awnsered."I've looked over all your charts and I have some bad news" She said sitting in her chair. "You've found out what's been goingon with my stomach?" Katie swallowed. "Indeed I have........You are a professional wrestler correct?" Dr. Lousie asked. "Yeah.........so what's the bad news?" Katie asked not expecting what she was about to hear. "It Turns out you have seriousform of stomach cancer.....there is nothing we can do." _Katie felt a salty tear run down her face. She began thinking about everything she would be missing. Her adoring fans whohad been there for her since her debut in 2004. During her time with the wwe she had become a 4 time womens covergirl, and had made countless friends. All her girlfriends. Maria, Candice,Kelly and of course Ashley. Who had nicknamed her "Bits". And of course all the guys. John Cena, Chris Jericho, Matt . Everyone backstage had given her the nickname "Smiley" Because she was always smilingand happy. But of course she couldn't forget the love of her life. Jeff 2005 Jeff and Her had been going really strong. They had overcome everything that had come. But this time this was it. She was going to die at the age 25. She was going to lose everything. Everything she had worked so hard for. Now she had to say good bye to everyone and kiss everything good Katie remebered that she would have to break the news to everyone. Especially Jeff how was she going toto explain this to everyone. Just as she began thinking she heard the door open and she knew rightaway that Jeff was home.


	2. Break the news

"Katie!!! Baby I'm home!!" Jeff exclaimed. Katie wiped the tear that was rolling down her face. "Jeff! I'm in here!". "Hey Smiley!!" He said and gave her a kiss, "Hi Jeffie!" She faked a smile and kissed him. "What's up?!" He was killing Katie knowing that she would have to break this to him. "I...I went to the doctor today""Oh, What happened" He asked laying onthe bed and pulling her into am embrace. "I have some news"she said biting her lip. "OH MY GOD!!! ARE YOU PREGANT KATIE?!!" He asked with a huge didn't know it was going to be this hard. "No......It's not good news" ."What is it Smiley?" He asked, Katie felt a tear roll down her face."Katie come on tell me!!!" Jeff said."I...I have cancer.......Termial Stomach Cancer" She said running a finger through her brown hair. Jeff didn't have to ask anymore questions about Cancer he knew all about it."You.. Have What?" He asked his voice breaking. Katie couldn't help it she burst into tears,Jeff pulled her into a hug and began crying himself."How Long?" He asked not looking up. "About.....3 to 4 months" She said with a shaky breath."I can't believe this Katie....You don't deserve this" He said crying. "I guess I do...I guess i'm being punished"she said with a weak smile. "Punished for what?" He asked. "I don't know" She said feeling another tear roll down her face."What are you going to do now?" He asked as his green eyes filled with tears. "What can I do beside wait?"Katie sighed sadly. "I can't believe this is happening" Jeff said. "I'm sorry Jeff" Katie said resting her head on his shouler."Don't apologize Katie......It's not your fault.


	3. Makes everything hard

Katie walked into the divas locker room for what would be one of her last times in girls would be in there any second and she would have to tell them too. Tonight she would make her next week she would say good-bye to One knew beside Jeff and Matt. It hurt so bad to listen to Jeff tell Matt the news."Hey Katie!!!!" She heard someone exclaim behind her. She turned around to see Candice and Kellystanding there with shopping bags in their hands."Hi Girls!!!" Katie squeeled realizing it was time to break the dreadful news. "Soooo........" Kelly stretched out. "So?" Katie asked. "We know you went do the doctor" Candice said. "Oh yea about that....." Katie bit her lip. "ARE YOU PREGANT KATIE?!!!" Kelly shouted."Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Katie sighed. "Then? What's up?!" Candice asked. "I........I" Katie began then felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Awww Katie....tell us!" Kelly ushered. "I got Cancer" That was all Katie managed to say before bursting into sobs."C......Cancer?" Candice asked in horror. "I have 3 months" Katie sobbed. "3 MONTHS??" Kellyasked before bursting into tears. "Does Jeff Know?" Candice asked putting her arm around Katie's nodded. "Oh My God!! I can't believe this!" Kelly sobbed. "Can't the doctors do anything?" Candice asked hopefully. "No......Im going to die" Katie buried her face in her hands. Just then Chris Jericho himself walked into the locker room. "Hey!! Ladies what- are you okay?""I think Katie needs to talk to you Chris" Kelly said wiping her nodded "We'll be in the hall" Katie nodded. "What's Wrong Smiley" Chris asked. "Chris I have to tell you something" Katie said her voice shaky. "Ok Tell me" He said looking concerned he had never seen Katie like this."I...I got cancer......Terminal Cancer" Katie said solemnly. "What?!!" Chris yelled."What are you yelling about now Jericho?" John Cena asked coming into the room."Katie Has CANCER?!" Chris said in disbelief."Say WHAT?!" John asked. "Yeah...I got 3 months left" Katie said crying."Your Joking right Smiley?" Chris said as tears began to fill his shook her head and cried some more."CANCER?" John yelled. "Your going to die?" Chris asked choking back tears. "Yeah......" She said barely being able to speak. Chris couldn't help it...Katie was likehis sister, he burst out in just gazed around for a bit before a lump grew in his throat.


	4. Forgive and Forget

Katie took a few deep breaths while waiting to go ot the felt tears began to rise in her eyes when she heard the roar of the crowd in was wearing a black knee length "Untouched" By The Veronicas hit and she stept out through curtain. _"Please welcome to the ring...From Lexington Kentucky..Katie Marie!" Lillain announced_ As she went to the ring she slapped fans hands and smiled struggling to keep stepped into the ring and asked for a microphone. "What's Up Dallas?!!" She exclaimed. "Now.....I came out here to make an announcement"The Crowd could already hear the crack in her voice. "On Sunday I went to the doctor...And I've got some bad news" She voice rising with emotion. "The Doctor said Iv'e got....some form of cancer in my stomach"She said after hearing the gasps from the crowd she felt a tear roll down her face."It's Terminal.....Which Means Ive Got about 3 months left" Her voice finally gave This point some audience members were crying as well. Just as Katie was starting to calmdown. Randy Orton's theme song blasted and he stepped wiped a few stray tears and looked at Randy. She had never gotten along with himThey had been in a feud since 2005. Randy Came into the ring and asked for a microphone."You..You've got cancer?" He asked with an actual look of concern on his face."Yeah...Look Orton....I'm gonna die in 3 months" Katie began taking in a shaky breath."But...I Can't leave with out apologizing for everything"Randy looked at her like she was joking. "You want to apologize to me?" Katie nodded "I'm Sorry" She said her voice cracking. As she was about to leave the ring she heard Randy Speak."I'm Sorry Katie....You don't deserve to die" He said sadly. Katie turned back at him and for theFirst time she saw some sort of concern that Randy had for her. Randy looked at herfor a second then pulled her into a hug. Katie stood there for a second before bursting intotears._Backstage _Katie made her way backstage recieving some sad glares from some of the superstars."You Alright Katie?" Melina asked with tears in her eyes. Katie nodded before feeling a lump in her throat. She went into the locker room too see Jeff sitting on the bench. "Hi Babe" She said sitting beside him. "Hey" He said sadly."You okay?" She asked running her fingers through his multicoloured hair. "As Okay as I can be considering the fact that I lose all the women in my life to Cancer"He said his voice starting to crack. "Aww Jeff...Baby It'll be okay" She said trying not to cry."No! It won't!" He yelled. "Jeff trust me....You won't miss me that much" She said with a faint laugh."Are you kidding? Your my life Katie! Your everything to me" He said crying."And your everything to me!" She said crying as well.


	5. Finally some good news

Katie went to her locker for what would be the last time she was there. She opened the lock and decided it was time to clean it out. On the door of the locker there was pictures of her and all the smiled when she pulled out the playboy magazine that she was in, She remembered how the guys fought over the first copy. Earlier that night she had gone to Shane to surrender her hurt when she found out that the crowd had seen her surrunder it in tears. Since she had come backstage she had recieved lots of sad and shocked looks from the superstars."You looked really hot in that magazine" Katie heard a voice say. She turned around to see Jeff standing there. "Thanks" She said. Jeff came to her and hugged her."Jeff...I'm Scared" She whispered. "Of What? I'm the one who's scared" He said with a sad laugh. "Of What?" She asked. "Of losing you" He whispered back."Jeff....will you promise me something?" She asked giving him a kiss."What?" He asked. "Promise me that neither you or anyone will cry at my funeral." She saidfeeling the urge to cry. "What? Baby...We all love you, were gonna cry" He said his voice going." Jeff......I love all you guys so much... I'm the one who's leaving" She said choking back tears."God! Katie I love you so much...I have to ask you something?" He asked. "What is it?" She asked."Katie.... I wanted to do this somewhere else....But now I now that your dying....Katie.. Will you marry me?Jeff asked pulling a red box out of his felt her breath catch in her throat, "YES!!! Oh Yes baby!" She jumped into his armsand kissed him._**A/N: I just wanted to give out a shout to my reviewers! You have no idea howhappy you guys make me!!! XOXOXOXOXOXOX**_


	6. Countdown Begins

"Okay....Girls what do you think?" Katie asked as she came out in her third dress. A white ballgown with straps and small detailing on the bott`````````````````````"Awww Katie! Honey you look gorgeous" Maria squeeled. "This is definitley it sweety!" Kelly said happily. Katie glanced in the mirror in front of her and had a feeling that this was it."Did Jeff get his suit yet?" Michelle asked. "I guess..For all I know Jeff will probably show up in a powder blue suit" Katie giggled Candice laughed "I can't believe your getting married""I don't know If I should be excited or angry" Katie bit her lip. "Angry?" Maria asked. "Yeah...I'm not even gonna get to enjoy being a wife!" Katie groaned."Oh yeah...I forgot about that" Michelle sighed. "I only have about a month or two left" Katie said angrily "We're gonna miss you soooo much Kate!" Candice said."Damn.....Why Me?" Katie questioned, "I dunno Kate... But I wish that it were anyone but you" Kelly said. Katie gave her friends a weak smile. "I'm really sorry girls"


	7. Almost Time

Katie took in a few deep breaths and looked at her selfin the mirror. This had to be a dream….she couldn't really beabout to marry Jeff Hardy. There were very few times in her life that she actuallysaw herself and beautiful and this was one of those few smiled at her reflection in the saw a slender girl with striking hazel hair was curled and placed to the side. She wore very lightmake-up. Although the make-up looked flawless on her palecomplexion. She had lost a lot of weight and she was slowlyshutting doctor had only given her a few weeks. But she was goingto spend those weeks as Jeff Hardy's wife. "Hey Hun…You ready?"Maria asked wearing a light pink dress as one of her bridesmaids."Yeah…" Katie smiled. "Oh My! You look gorgeous" Kellygiggled. Katie gave a small smile. "I'm nervous" Katie sighed."Don't worry" Maria said comfortingly. "Oh…. Katie someone wantsto see you" Kelly smiled.. "Who?" Katie asked knowing that Jeff promised not to seeher before the ceremony. Then someone came into the roomwearing a suit and a huge smile on his face."Chris!!" Katie smiled and hugged her friend. "KatieYou Look! Wow" Chris looked astounded. "Aw Thanks" Katiesaid."Is Jeff Ready?" Katie asked. "I've never seen himso excited" Chris said. Katie took a glance out the windowand remembered the state she was remembered that she had only 4 weeks leftand then everything would end. "Smiley? You Okay?" nodded sadly. "I wanted to give you something"Chris said. "What?" Katie asked. Chris pulled something out of his looked at what Chris had put into her handsit was a gold locket. She smiled at him before opening was a picture of herself on her first day of being a wwe diva. She felt tears rise in her eyesIt was time to get married.


End file.
